Not too late
by HigureTsukiyo
Summary: Sequel de "Cut". Un an après ce SMS, Kurt et Blaine vivent ensemble à New-York, ils sont heureux, amoureux. Ils vont bien. Mais si Kurt a appris quelque chose, c'est bien que les démons sont difficiles à chasser.


**Not too late **

**Résumé :** Sequel de "Cut". Un an après ce sms, Kurt et Blaine vivent ensemble à New-York, ils sont heureux, amoureux. Ils vont bien. Mais si Kurt a appris quelque chose, c'est bien que les démons sont difficiles à chasser.

Spoilers : Tested – Saison 5 épisode 16

**Pairing** : Kurt / Blaine.

**Warning** : Idées suicidaires, mention de mutilation.

Glee ne m'appartient pas. Tous les droits reviennent à la Fox et à Ryan Murphy.

**Even if I say  
>« It'll be alright »<br>Still I hear you say  
>You want to end you life<br>Now and again we try  
>To just stay alive<br>Maybe we'll turn it around  
>'Cause it's not too late<br>It's never too late**

_(Même si je te dis que _

_« Tout ira bien » _

_Je t'entends quand même dire que tu veux mettre fin à ta vie. _

_Nous continuons d'essayer _

_de simplement rester en vie _

_Peut-être que nous changerons_

_Parce qu'il n'est pas trop tard_

_Il n'est jamais trop tard) _

Three Days Grace – Never too late

* * *

><p>New-York.<p>

Kurt aimait cette ville. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'avait pas sa place à Lima. Il était bien trop différent. A Lima, les gens le prenaient de haut. « pas assez masculin », « trop gay », trop si, pas assez ça. Il avait détesté tout de cette ville, il s'était senti pris au piège, comme un énorme poisson dans une marre minuscule. Bon, tout n'avait pas été noir non plus, il avait eut le Glee Club, sa famille et Blaine.

Blaine.

Kurt sourit tristement en regardant son amant paisiblement endormi à ses côtés. La bouche entre-ouverte, la respiration calme, la lumière de la lune l'illuminait partiellement. Blaine était beau ainsi, il n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Peut-être parce qu'il était enfin là et qu'ici, dans cette chambre de fortune formée de rideaux, dans ce loft qu'ils partageaient avec Rachel, Sam et Santana, Kurt pouvait se permettre de penser que tout allait bien, que les problèmes étaient restés derrière eux, à Lima. Kurt pouvait nier les évidences ici, il pouvait se dire que Blaine allait mieux. Il pouvait prétendre que les démons étaient restés derrière eux, dans une autre vie.

C'était faux.

Kurt se souvenait encore de ce mois de Décembre où tout avait changé. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait revoir Blaine, d'habitude si en contrôle de ses émotions, pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il pouvait encore le voir sangloter contre son épaule en balbutiant des excuses qui n'avaient même pas de sens, un torrent de mots, des « je suis désolé », « je ne voulais pas », « ça fait mal ». Kurt avait voulu le gifler, lui montrer sa propre douleur, parce qu'il avait eut mal aussi. Mais Blaine, ce Blaine détruit avait tout changé. Kurt avait comprit ce soir là que cette histoire de tromperie n'était que la moitié d'un iceberg sur la surface de l'eau. Cette histoire n'était pas seulement une histoire de manque sexuel. C'était bien plus compliqué que ça. Ce soir là, il avait compris que Blaine ne l'avait pas trompé pour se satisfaire physiquement, il avait compris que Blaine souffrait, probablement plus que lui. Alors il avait pardonné, parce que peu importe les circonstances, Kurt l'aimait. Il aimait cet idiot bouclé. Il l'aimait plus que tout.

Kurt passa ses doigts sur le poignet de son petit-ami et comme toujours, son cœur se serra. Il ne pouvait plus sentir ses cicatrices, mais elles étaient bien là et il le savait. Les traces qui marquaient sa peau étaient la preuve de son mal-être. Et là, en pleine nuit, alors que le bouclé dormait à poings fermés Kurt pouvait s'avouer qu'il était effrayé. Parfois, il pouvait voir le regard de Blaine changer, s'assombrir et Kurt avait toujours peur, à chaque fois que Blaine s'approchait d'un objet tranchant, Kurt avait peur qu'il fasse une bêtise, peur que Blaine mette fin à sa vie.

Le châtain se colla un peu plus à Blaine et nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou, il respira profondément et laissa son pouce sur le poignet de son petit-ami, son pouls régulier le rassurant, Blaine était bien en vie. Il allait bien. Il était avec lui. Kurt ferma les yeux et déposa un baiser tendre sur le cou du bouclé.

Blaine allait bien. Il pouvait dormir, rien ne se passerait mal.

* * *

><p>Blaine adorait New-York. Du moins, il avait aimé l'idée de New-York, l'idée de pouvoir vivre avec Kurt, de se lever, de se coucher aux côtés de Kurt. A dire vrai, Blaine n'avait pas vraiment pensé à la suite des événements. Il n'avait pensé qu'à Kurt et à ce qu'ils pourraient devenir ensemble.<p>

Blaine avait toujours pensé que Kurt serait toujours le même, il n'avait pas réalisé que Kurt avait grandi, de son côté, sans lui. Kurt n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent qu'il avait une fois connu. Kurt était populaire à New-York, Kurt était musclé et sexy. Bien sûr, Blaine savait déjà que Kurt était magnifique et qu'il s'approchait de la perfection, seulement à Lima, personne ne l'avait vu, en dehors de lui. Ici, dans cette ville fourmillante, des dizaines de garçons regardaient Kurt avec envie et Blaine se sentait de moins en moins à sa place.

Blaine pensait avoir laissé ses démons à Lima, il pensait être passé à autre chose. Il pensait aller bien.

Il se trompait.

* * *

><p>Ses pensées se faisaient de plus en plus sombres. Chaque soir, avant de se coucher, Blaine se disait que le lendemain serait différent, qu'il irait mieux, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment a passer, une petite déprime passagère. Ce n'était pas vrai et il se mentait, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas se l'avouer.<p>

Chaque jour, il lançait un coup d'œil aux lames qu'il possédait, chaque jour, l'espace d'une seconde, il se demandait ce que ces lames pourraient lui procurer. Il prétendait ne pas le savoir, parce que se laisser penser aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait en se coupant n'aiderait en rien, si ce n'est à le persuader que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Alors, Blaine avait trouvé une échappatoire : la nourriture. Quand ses pensées étaient trop noires, quand il sentait qu'il allait craquer, il attrapait la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, un gâteau, une pomme, une barre chocolatée, n'importe quoi. Il devait simplement s'occuper, faire taire cette petite voix intérieure qui finirait probablement par le pousser à la faute.

Seulement voilà, Blaine n'avait effectivement pas craqué. Il n'avait pas cédé à la tentation. Mais maintenant, il comprenait son erreur. La nourriture était bonne et les cronuts étaient a se damner... C'était vrai. Son pantalon devenu trop petit à cause de cette masse de graisse qui s'empilait au niveau de son ventre était également réel. Le bouclé se débattit un moment pour réussir a rentrer dans son pantalon. Il réussit finalement, mais à peine s'était-il baissé pour attraper ses chaussures que le tissu craqua au niveau de son postérieur rond.

Blaine se regarda dans le miroir et posa ses mains sur son ventre légèrement arrondi.

_Gros._

_Infâme._

_Kurt ne voudra plus de toi, il est parfait et toi, tu es horrible. Tu dégoulines._

Blaine ferma les yeux. Il voulait juste que cette voix se taise. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Kurt l'aimait. Il aimait Kurt. Ils allaient bien. Ils étaient heureux.

* * *

><p>Blaine était dans son paradis personnel : les bras de Kurt. La semaine avait été longue. Sam était avec Mercedes, Artie en train de tenter de se rattraper auprès de Julie ou peu importe, Rachel était avec Santana et il n'y avait enfin plus qu'eux. Kurt et Blaine. Enfin. Blaine était blotti contre Kurt sur son lit et il sourit. Bonheur. Confiance. Il se sentait bien. Les lèvres de Kurt se posèrent sur les siennes et Blaine sourit un peu plus. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans les cheveux châtains de son petit-ami. Douceur. Blaine laissa Kurt le renverser lentement, il laissa Kurt prendre, encore et encore, parce qu'il était heureux et amoureux.<p>

Tout allait bien, jusqu'au moment où rien n'allait plus et où Blaine se mis a paniquer. Kurt s'apprêtait à lui retirer son haut. Tout à coup, Blaine se figea. Non, non, non, Kurt ne devait pas le voir nu. Il ne devait pas le voir, il serait dégoûté, il le quitterait et trouverait un autre petit-ami, quelqu'un à son niveau, quelqu'un de beau et sexy, pas un idiot comme Blaine, pas Blaine, parce que Blaine ne le méritait pas. Blaine ne le méritait pas et Kurt finirait bien par s'en rendre compte.

« -Blaine ?

-Je... Je ne me sens pas très bien, mentit à moitié Blaine.

-Oh. Tu es malade ? Tu veux que je te fasse une soupe ? On a des médicaments ? Ou alors, je peux te faire couler un bain chaud ? »

Blaine ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. C'était ça le pire, voir l'inquiétude de Kurt, la façon dont il était prêt a tout faire pour que Blaine se sente mieux.

_Alors pourquoi je ne vais pas mieux ? _Se demanda le bouclé.

_Parce que tu es un bon à rien, parce que tu es brisé, _répondit la petite voix dans sa tête.

« -N-non, je... Je peux... Tes bras... ? S'il-te-plaît ?

-Bien sûr, sourit tendrement Kurt. »

Blaine se relaxa immédiatement, il se laissa faire par Kurt qui le pris dans ses bras. Le bouclé laissa son oreille se poser sur le torse de son petit-ami, le _tap tap tap_ constant de son cœur l'apaisait, le rassurait, à l'instar de la chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

Kurt était là.

Kurt ne le laisserait pas.

Ils iraient bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regarde le. Il est beau. Il est musclé. Il a confiance en lui. Ils le veulent tous, Blaine. Regarde les, saliver sur son corps, vois leurs regards, ils le veulent. Lui. Pas toi, <strong>disait la voix._

_Mais c'est moi qu'il aime..._

_Blaine tentait de ne pas l'écouter, il essayait vraiment, c'était tellement difficile pourtant... _

_**Tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui, Blaine. Il a grandi, sans toi, parce que tu étais trop occupé a pleurnicher. Bouhouhou, je ne suis rien, bouhouhou, Kurt ne veut plus de moi. Regarde maintenant, il ne sera jamais seul, Blaine, mais toi, tu le seras, parce qu'il t'abandonnera. Kurt est gay, il veut un homme, pas un bébé froussard qui se taille les veines dès que ça ne va plus.**_

_Je ne..._

_**Tu sais très bien que c'est ce que tu veux, Blaine, tu le sais. **_

_C'est faux..._

_**Tu en as besoin, Kurt t'abandonnera, tu le sais.**_

_Blaine aurait aimé pouvoir nier, se battre bec et ongle pour défendre son petit-ami, mais plus les minutes passaient plus il remarquait que la voix avait raison : les garçons gravitaient autour de Kurt et le châtain ne faisait rien pour les arrêter, il montrait ses muscles, il n'hésitait pas a retirer son t-shirt devant tous le monde. Blaine se sentait mal, jaloux. Il voulait attraper Kurt par le bras, les ramener à l'appartement et le faire sien. _

_Kurt était-il encore sien ? _

_Ce n'était plus si sûr. _

_«Kurt est gay, il veut un homme, pas un bébé froussard qui se taillade les veines dès que ça ne va plus.»_

_La phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, un leitmotiv constant, qui ne le quittait pas. Une chanson qui refusait de le laisser, qui se répétait, encore et encore. Blaine avait envie de vomir tout à coup. Kurt le laisserait, n'est-ce pas ? _

Blaine se réveilla en sursaut, dans le noir, il avait du mal a respirer. Kurt était à ses côtés, il dormait paisiblement et ne semblait pas affecté par les mouvements du bouclé. Blaine essuya les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux avant de se lever et de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Les gouttes d'eau salées lui brouillaient la vision, ses mains tremblaient mais l'adolescent réussit à trouver son rasoir. Il inspira et expira, en rythme, pour regagner un minimum de calme. Il approcha la lame de son poignet et ferma les yeux.

« -Tu ne vas même pas désinfecter ? »

Blaine sursauta et le rasoir lui échappa des mains. La scène était comme au ralenti dans son esprit. Le bruit de l'objet qui tombait sur le sol sembla retentir comme un coup de feu.

« -Je...

-Blaine, chuchota Kurt. »

Le regard que Kurt posa sur lui était plein de tristesse, d'inquiétude et de déception. Blaine détestait ça. Les voix dans sa tête revenaient en force, il essayait de les faire taire, mais il n'était pas assez fort. Lorsqu'il voyait ce qu'il était devenu, il se disait qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de faciliter la vie du châtain et de partir, de lui-même. Kurt n'aurait plus a s'occuper de ses petits problèmes. Il pourrait trouver un petit ami magnifique et stable, pas un petit enfant terrifié qui se blessait au moindre problème.

« -Blaine, répéta Kurt plus fermement. »

Kurt, quant à lui, vivait sa propre bataille intérieure. Il était terrifié, mais faisait tout son possible pour demeurer calme. Blaine avait besoin de lui, Kurt se devait de se montrer ferme et fort pour son petit ami.

« -On devrait rompre, murmura Blaine.

-Pardon ?

-Je... Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, Kurt.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Regarde-toi ! Tu brilles dans cette ville, tu as ta place et tu mérites tellement mieux ! Kurt... Tu mérites le meilleur et je...

-C'est pour ça que je t'aime espèce d'abruti ! Cria Kurt. Combien de fois devrais-je me répéter ?! Je me moque du reste Blaine ! Tu es le seul qui... Tu es le seul que j'aime, d'accord ? Je pourrais être dans une pièce remplie de mannequins, je ne verrais que toi ! Je déteste te voir ainsi, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu me déçois ou parce que tu n'es pas assez bien ! C'est parce que je t'aime et que je souffre avec toi ! Tu ne le vois pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne seras jamais parfait, Blaine, mais moi non plus ! Personne n'est parfait. Je ne veux pas de perfections ! J'aime toutes tes imperfections espèce d'idiot : tes blessures, tes cicatrices, tes doutes, les kilos que tu as pris, ça fait parti de toi ! La première fois, je suis tombé amoureux de ton image, de cette image parfaite que tu vendais, de Blaine Warbler. Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Blaine Anderson l'a effacé ! L'a remplacé ! J'aime toujours Blaine Warbler, il est mon premier amour, mais Blaine Anderson ? Blaine Anderson est un battant et je suis tombé amoureux de lui, je tombe amoureux de lui un peu plus chaque jour ! J'aime le voir sourire, j'aime son regard quand il me voit, parce qu'il s'illumine comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde, j'aime pouvoir me blottir contre lui quand on regarde un film ou que je dors, parce que je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras. Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée Blaine.

-Je suis désolé, Kurt, je suis tellement désolé, sanglota Blaine. »

Le bouclé tomba à genoux au sol, Kurt écarta le rasoir de son pied avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Le châtain l'enlaça, le blotti contre lui et embrassa son front.

« -Je t'aime Blaine, je t'aime, toi. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, ça l'est pour moi aussi, mais on va s'en sortir, d'accord ?

-Je... J'ai pris du poids, Kurt. J'ai peur que... J'ai peur de te dégoûter.

-Tu ne me dégoûteras jamais, dit Kurt en secouant la tête. Je l'ai remarqué, tu pensais vraiment que je ne verrais pas ? Tu veux connaître un petit secret ? »

Blaine hocha la tête et Kurt posa une main sur son ventre légèrement arrondi.

« -J'aime ton ventre, tu n'as plus tes abdos c'est vrai, mais tu es très bien comme ça, c'est confortable et ta peau est toujours aussi douce. Tu es toujours toi, kilos en trop ou pas.

-T-tu m'aimes toujours alors ?

-Évidemment que je t'aime, je te l'ai dit, ça ne change rien. Tu es toujours mon Blaine.

-J-je t'aime tellement, chuchota Blaine. J-j'ai juste peur et … Et j'essaie ! J'essaie Kurt... Mais... C'est trop difficile... Je... Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé...

-Je le sais, on va s'en sortir, d'accord ? »

Blaine secoua la tête, ses larmes brouillaient sa vision et il se sentait faible. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds et des frissons parcouraient son corps. Kurt l'enlaça un peu plus fort et tenta de frictionner ses bras pour lui procurer un minimum de chaleur.

« -J-je ne suis pas, je ne suis p-pas assez f-fort.

-Tu es un idiot, dit Kurt en lui caressant la joue. Regarde-moi Blaine, souviens-toi de Dalton, tu m'as sauvé, j'étais perdu, je pensais que Karofsky m'avait détruit, je pensais que personne ne serait capable de m'aimer et tu m'as sauvé, _tu m'as sauvé. _Tu es entré dans ma vie comme un rayon de soleil et tu as tout illuminé sur ton passage.

-J-je ne suis plus cette personne... J'ai changé K-kurt, je suis celui qui est détruit et je … Je déteste voir ton regard … Tu … Tu as l'air si blessé, si déçu de moi...

-Je ne le suis pas ! S'écria Kurt. Non Blaine, je ne suis pas déçu... Je suis blessé, admit-il ensuite, mais pas par toi. J'ai mal pour toi, pas à cause de toi ! Q-quand je te vois te blesser, j'ai peur aussi... J'ai peur de te perdre, bon sang Blaine, tu n'as pas idée ! Quand je vois ce rasoir, j'imagine ta vie s'envoler et je ne peux pas le supporter ! Imaginer une vie sans toi m'est insupportable ! Blaine, je ne peux pas passer le restant de mes jours avec toi si tu n'es plus là ! »

Blaine écarquilla les yeux. Dieu, il avait été égoïste, il s'était tellement concentré sur son mal être qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Kurt, pas de son point de vue du moins, il n'avait vu ses inquiétudes, pas celles de son petit ami.

« -J-je suis tellement d-désolé, je vais... Je vais essayer Kurt... Je...

-Aller, le coupa Kurt, retournons nous coucher, on parlera un peu plus demain, pour le moment, je pense que tu as besoin de câlins, je te laisse même être la petite cuillère.

-Je suis toujours la petite cuillère, sourit Blaine.

-Je sais. »

Kurt posa ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami en souriant avant de l'aider à se relever.

Blaine n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire, mais cette nuit là, Kurt reprit espoir. Ils avaient fait un pas en avant, il leur faudrait du temps, mais ils y arriveraient. Il en était certain.


End file.
